Little Girl Lost
by faithandhopewoman
Summary: The loss of her mother at a very young age left a lasting mark on Gretl. This is her story of how she finally overcame her loss.


Backgound

This story finds it roots in the true story of the von Trapp family, including the fact that the house in Aigen was not where Agathe died.

Gretl is now twenty years old. Her singing family came to America several years ago. They live in an old rebuilt farmhouse in Vermont.

Gretl met Adam when he came with his family to their Music Camp last summer. Gretl and Adam became good friends. They enjoyed each other's company. Both of them felt a pull at their hearts when they had to separate. They became a couple through letters.

He came back this summer and now love is in full bloom.

Adam knows some basic facts about the family. He knows they escaped Austria after the Germans took over their country. He also knows that the woman Gretl calls mom is not her birth mother.

Over the course of the summer Gretl will fill in the details.

The story – Little Girl Lost

There were very few places where the couple could sit without being in earshot of someone. Their favorite place was a hidden garden with a bench. Almost every day they would sit and talk for the few minutes they had. Gretl took the lead; Adam mostly listened.

The young couple left the last songfest of the day and hurried to the hidden garden. They sat so they could see the other's face.

"Adam, I'm going to begin at the beginning. This was all told to me by my sister Liesl; she kept a journal, complete with pictures.

"My dad's first love was the sea; either sailing a big sailboat around the world or commanding a submarine for the Austrian Navy. He met his second love, my mama Agathe, when she christened a new submarine. It would be the one he would command during what we now call World War One.

"When the war started, my mama had to move from the house they had built on the water near the navy base. My grandmother welcomed her daughter and two children to her home. My dad went off to fight, using his new submarine.

"He did great deeds with his tiny submarine. His Navy uniform was soon covered in medals. He was even awarded the empire's rarest decoration, the cross of the Empress Maria Theresa. He was highly respected. Everywhere he went people wanted to shake his hand.

"I know you are a student of history. Do you remember the details of the treaty which ended World War One?"

"I do. Austria was forced to give up its seacoast and Navy. I'm sure that was quite a blow to your dad. I can't imagine his reaction."

"My sister Liesl wrote all about it. He was despondent, depressed and lost; and that our mama tried to encourage him to find work outside the home. He did try; the shipping business was too corrupt and he would not join the Italian Navy. His loyalty was to Austria. He even has the flag from the submarine hanging in his study."

"I can understand loyalty. It's a very strong feeling."

"After the war, Austria was in terrible shape. There was high unemployment and good food was scarce. One of our workers made a garden for fresh vegetables and my dad bought chickens for their eggs. After a year had passed, my dad wanted to find a home for us. He felt he had imposed on my grandmother long enough.

"He had a difficult time; by then there were five children and all the staff it took to run a home. The answer was an old hotel not far from my grandmother's home. A few weeks after moving there my sister Marta was born.

"According to Liesl the people hired to look after them were the meanest people my siblings had ever known. Mama must have hired them out of desperation; good help was hard to find.

"Then came the summer when the glaciers melted and flooded our kitchen. My grandmother fed us during that time. The waters did not recede quickly. Again Dad went looking for a new home. This time Mama's brother, Bobby, came to the rescue. He owned property in a small town not far from Vienna. It was an old castle."

"A real castle, Gretl?"

"Yes Adam, it had been the summer residence of Maria Theresa the Empress of Austria."

"My, your family's story is like a fanciful work of fiction. I doubt any author could imagine all that you have told me."

"I agree. I'm glad Liesl kept such a detailed journal. Maybe one day she will write a book. Eighteen months after moving there, I was born.

"Did your mama hire better help?"

"She did. Liesl wrote, we had a cook, three maids, a governess, a nanny and a real school teacher for my older brother and sisters. Later the widow of my dad's brother and her daughter came to live with us."

"Gretl, we better go back to the house before they send a search party for us."

"Yes, I suppose. We can come here tomorrow and I can tell you more."

"It's a deal."

Adam grabbed her hand and they ran back to the house. They hadn't been missed. Tomorrow came and the couple picked up their conversation from yesterday.

"Liesl also told me about Christmas the year I was born. I was ten months old that December. Mama didn't go to church with her children. I suppose she stayed home with me and Marta. During Mass, Liesl began to feel ill. Her Fräulein brought her home. Liesl remembers lying on the sofa in our parent's bedroom. The doctor was called. He told my parents she had a strep throat."

"I've heard of that; it can give one a very sore throat and high fever."

"Soon all of us except Marta were also sick. Mama turned the nursery into a sickroom. The doctor returned and found we all had similar symptoms, a high fever, a red rash all over our face and chest and even on our tongue. He told my parents we had Scarlet Fever; another illness caused by this strep bacteria.

"Mama and my aunt nursed us back to health using the only treatment known at the time. They would sponge each one of us to help bring down our fever. And then help each into a dry nightgown and give each a hot drink made from linden blossom tea with honey to sweeten it.

"No one remembers very much about that January. Liesl wrote little about that time, except that when Friedrich and Brigitta's fever subsided they were very lethargic and complained about their joints aching. The doctor returned and diagnosed Rheumatic Fever, a complication of Scarlet Fever. They had to stay in bed for several more weeks."

"I had a friend who had it. After he got well, he was cautioned about physical activity. He could never play sports."

"The same for my brother and sister, Friedrich became very interested in science. I think it was then he decided to become a doctor. Brigitta took a long time to get well. During her time in bed she became an avid reader. Every winter she always caught a bad cold and it was back to bed for her.

"And what about you?"

"According to Liesl, I was terribly ill. Even she was worried about me. She knew the doctor came back to see me numerous times. She membered Mama telling her she had to spoon feed me the sweet tea because I couldn't even suck from a bottle.

"Did your dad visit the sick room?"

"I'm sure he did. He had to have been very worried, especially about me. It must have been on one of those visits that my mama complained about not feeling well. My mama was like many mamas; they never think about themselves. I'm sure Dad had to insist that she leave the sick room and let Aunt Connie care for me.

"I doubt she argued. Liesl was fully recovered; she began to write in her journal again. She wrote that the doctor returned and confirmed what my dad probably already knew. She was ill with Scarlet Fever.

"I know now that Scarlet Fever in an adult can have severe complications; my mama had some of those complications. Mama remained bedridden. Dad hired round the clock nurses to care for her.

"Now my aunt had the responsibility of continuing to care for me. I did get better. She told me later that I would cry and say mama, mama over and over again. Eventually I became sullen, withdrawn and actually stopped babbling completely. I'm sure my aunt hoped my mama would be well soon; that didn't happen.

"The doctor recommended she travel to a convalescent spa near Vienna. It offered mineral baths, physical therapies, therapeutic massages as well as fresh air. For the next few months she would spend a couple of weeks there and then come home, only to go back again."

"Did it help her, Gretl?"

"Difficult to answer, Adam, Liesl only wrote in her journal about the time, eight months later, when she came home and she was in a wheelchair. She wrote that mama was really happy to be home. Mama told her she needed to learn how to walk again. Liesl had happily told her that she would teach her how to walk again."

"And did you improve during this time?"

"I had recovered physically but I was still withdrawn; I sat off by myself. No one could bring me out of my shell. But then a tragedy occurred. A week had passed. Liesl wrote that she was awakened by the sound of a little bell ringing. She had been taught that a bell was rung when someone in the house died. She must have been half-asleep; she fell back to sleep.

"No one ever told my older brothers and sisters that mama had died. Instead they were taken to Vienna, to our Uncle Bobby's apartment. Me and Marta stayed home with our aunt.

"Dad would visit them daily. Liesl told me he never told them the truth about mama. Instead he had asked Uncle Bobby to drive them to his home in Hungary. This was the first time for them to ride in a car. Uncle Bobby was in a hurry to get there. Liesl described it as a hair-raising experience. They were there a few days when dad and Aunt Connie joined them.

"Liesl wrote. He sat on a sofa; the five of them sat on the floor in front of him. He told us Mama had gone to heaven and that she would not be at the house when they returned. Liesl wrote that all of them cried and that Aunt Connie tried to console them. My Dad returned and laid his wife to rest.

"In a few days, my brothers and sisters returned to an empty house. Somehow life went on. I've been told by many people that dad totally withdrew; he hardly spoke to anyone. He now began to leave the house often. He found it overly sad to be there.

"And I was his twin except the only place for me to go was under a table where I kept my family of nesting dolls. They're little dolls which fit inside each other. My set had a mama and six children. No one bothered me nor did anyone tell my dad."

"Did you talk to anyone?"

"Not really, remember I wasn't quite two years old. Liesl told me later that she and Louisa did get me to talk but I wouldn't allow them to cuddle me or sit with them."

"Did this go on for very long?"

"A couple of years, Adam, I lived in my own little world. It wasn't too many months after Mama died that my Dad went on a long sail. When he returned he acted like a captain of a ship. He decided we should all be dressed like sailors and then we heard the sound from his funny-looking whistle.

"Adam, he would use it to call all of us. We children had a group sound. When we heard it, we had to promptly assemble and stand in a straight line.

"He would walk in front of us, like he was inspecting his sailors. I suppose it kept him from seeing all the features each of us had which reminded him of mama. And then there was the problem with all the staff hired to take care of us. Each one was very territorial; if one crossed the line they almost went to war with each other. My dad was always replacing them.

"It was during this time I started to have nightmares. I would wakeup screaming and crying. Liesl would always hear me before any of them did. She learned to wake me fully; otherwise I would push her away. She didn't really know how to help me."

"I'm sorry, Gretl. We need to continue another day before we are found."

It would be a few days before the couple was able to sneak away to resume Gretl's story. Adam began with a question.

"Did your dad know about your nightmares?"

"I'm sure he was told. You see, after mama died he never slept in their bedroom. He slept on the sofa in his study on the first floor. He never heard my screams. He probably thought I would stop when I got older."

"Did they?"

"It wasn't until after we moved to a new home. Dad must have grown tired of sleeping on that little sofa in his study; he began to think of somewhere to go to get away from the memories. Liesl wrote he had wanted to take us to an island in the Pacific. He must have realized it was a poor choice. Instead he made preparation to move us to Salzburg where some of his former officers lived. I'm sure he hoped that I would do better in new surroundings."

"Was your dad correct?"

"My nightmares became less frequent. Maybe it was because the only people who moved with us were our cook Katia and two men; Stefan, who took care of the garden, the chickens and now two cows and Phillip, who cared for the grounds and did repairs to the house. Maybe I reacted better to less bickering among the staff. Dad did hire a housekeeper to oversee the affairs of the house. Frau Schmidt was pleasant and soft spoken. She hired her friends for maids. They all got along.

"Finally, you and your siblings had well deserved calm. What happened next?"

"For the very first time in their lives, my older brothers and sisters were going to go to a real school. That was good; they wouldn't have those mean teachers who used switches on them.

"For Friedrich and Brigitta it was a long walk. Their damaged hearts made the walk very tiring, especially for Brigitta. She had little resistance and caught a severe case of the flu.

"When the doctor came to see her, he told Dad, she needed lots of rest to recover. It also meant she had to be taught at home.

"Brigitta was very disappointed. She loved school; she learned so easily she was in the same grade as Kurt. She was moved to a large bedroom on the third floor. It had a balcony. Even from her bed she could see outside. She was only allowed out of bed for short periods of time. My dad knew he had to find a teacher for her."

"Did he?"

"It wasn't easy. Remember, we were living in a new place. Dad didn't know any of the locals. None of his friends knew of anyone who could come live at the villa and teach Brigitta. He finally asked the principal of the Catholic school if he could hire one of their teachers. Again the answer was no. But she did have an option for him.

"Nonnberg Abbey also had a school. They had a young postulant who taught school; she had impeccable teaching credentials. I'm told Dad hurried there for fear someone else would hire her. The Abbey was on the other side of the river. In the Reverend Mother's office, my dad learned a surprising coincidence.

"He learned that the doctor who came to see Brigitta also had a patient at the Abbey; a young postulant who suffered from terrible headaches since she had come there. He recommended that she leave the convent to be exposed to fresh air and sunshine and then to be introduced back into the confines of the Abbey slowly. This was the same young woman who had been recommended to him.

"Dad didn't need to speak with her. He hired her. The next day she reported to our house. For some reason, Dad had kept my brothers and sisters home from school that day."

"I suppose he wanted your approval."

"Maybe Adam or maybe he wanted to show her how he used his whistle to call us."

"I can't wait to hear more."

"I will. Liesl recorded it in her journal along with a picture she drew of the young woman. This is what I remember reading. Dad had dismissed them after breakfast with the instruction to listen for his whistle sound.

"It had to have been mid-morning before she arrived. Remember, the Abbey was on the other side of the river. She probably had to wait for the bus. As soon as they heard dad's whistle, they ran out of the classroom and got in line to march down the stairs.

"As usual, they formed a straight line so he could inspect them. It was after his inspection, he introduced Brigitta's teacher, Fräulein Maria. Then he requested each one to step forward as he sounded our personal whistle trill and give their name and age. I didn't speak. Dad told her my name and age.

"I remember the picture Liesl drew of her in her journal. Her dress was too big for her; it was a dark blue summer dress with a fancy collar. Liesl had also drawn the guitar and briefcase she was carrying. The funniest thing was her hat; it looked like a fireman's helmet. I still laugh when I look at it. Liesl thought she looked like a character in a comic book.

"That's a very odd comparison."

"Yes, I know. I'm sure she had seen something similar in one of Kurt's comic books. After my dad took this young Fräulein to see Brigitta, we began to giggle. Frau Schmidt heard us. She asked why we were giggling. One of us told her it was because of her dress and hat. She reminded us that she came from the Abbey and that dress was probably the only one available. We still didn't understand but we let it go."

"Do you know how Brigitta reacted to her?"

"Yes, Kurt and Brigitta were very close. He had begun to go up to see her in the evenings. They would talk or play a game or two of checkers. I think Dad knew he did. He never stopped him."

"I can't wait to hear more. It will have to wait until tomorrow."

Today the young couple took a rowboat out on the lake. Adam parked them in a cove. That's where they talked. Adam asked.

"Tell me more about Brigitta and her Fräulein."

"Before breakfast the next morning, Kurt told us that Brigitta was delighted her teacher. Fräulein Maria really was a very competent teacher.

"In a few days, Dad noticed that Marta was growing weary from the long walk to and from school. Fräulein Maria was more than happy to teach her."

"And what about you?"

"I was waiting for you to ask. I didn't have a governess. I usually followed Frau Schmidt around all day. Now I followed Fräulein Maria to Brigitta's room. She didn't prohibit me. I was as quiet as a mouse peeking out of its hole in the wall. If I came out of hiding and Fräulein Maria looked at me, I would dart under the table hugging my teddy bear. She never approached me.

"A few years ago she told me why. She respected the distance I kept. She knew not to force me. She waited for me to make the first move.

"Then one night I had a nightmare. This time I came out in the hall and cried."

"Who came to you?"

"Fräulein Maria did. Her room was closest to mine. I don't remember what she said or did to make me stop crying. I only remember sitting on the floor with her and then she put me back to bed and sat in a chair near my bed. She must have waited until I fell asleep before she left. We never talked about it."

"Fräulein Maria then started to put me and Marta to bed. She would always read us a story and sang this bedtime prayer.

_Now I lay me down to sleep  
Angels watching over me, my Lord  
Pray the Lord my soul to keep  
Angels watching over me_

"Your Fräulein was not only an excellent teacher; she had motherly qualities as well. Did you ever have another nightmare?"

"Something worse, Adam."

"What could be worse?"

"I'll tell you what I was told later that I did. I came out of my room and went downstairs and out the back door to the veranda."

"You were sleeping walking."

"So I was told."

"Did someone find you?"

"Yes, Phillip and Stefan, they always checked the property at night. Neither knew what to do. Stefan hurried inside to find my dad. All the while, I continued to walk closer towards the lake.

"When my dad arrived I was looking all around, especially up in the sky."

"What were you looking for?"

"My dad asked the same question."

"Go on Gretl, I'm perplexed as to what the answer was."

"I told him I was looking for my angel. He must have encouraged me to tell him more. I was told I responded that I was looking for the angel who watches over me."

"From the prayer your Fräulein sang to you."

"Exactly, then he suggested we look for her inside. I willingly allowed him to carry me inside. When he got to the top of the stairs, Fräulein Maria saw us. She had been visiting with Frau Schmidt. She followed and helped get me back in bed and then asked what happened. I'm sure the explanation troubled her.

"Fräulein Maria suspected I wouldn't stay asleep. She sat in a chair near the stairs. Sure enough, I came out of my room again. This time I sat on the top step. My Fräulein came and sat beside me. She knew not to touch me and to speak very quietly. Later I asked her what she had said to me. This is what I remember.

_Gretl, we don't usually see our guardian angel. We must believe our angel is there. Angels aren't like us, they never sleep. God has commanded them to watch over us at all times. Another song I know tells us that all day and all night angels are watching over us._

"The next day, my Fräulein gave me a beautiful pencil drawing of an angel. She had inscribed it with the words of the song. I never went sleepwalking again.

"Your Fräulein is very wise and motherly."

"Yes, I know. All of us felt her warmth and genuine concern for us. Soon, Dad left to go on a trip."

"Where did he go?"

"He had a lady friend, Princess Yvonne."

"Are you telling me the truth, a Princess, Gretl?"

"I am Adam. She was a distant relative on my mama's side of the family. I know now that mama encouraged him to marry again. She knew we needed a mother's love."

"No one knew he had gone to her to ask her hand in marriage. Later it was learned she had too many things that needed her attention to marry any time soon. He returned quietly one evening. To this day I was not sure he was sad or happy. It didn't matter; in a matter of days he went on a hunting trip to Hungary.

"During these two weeks, Brigitta had recovered from the flu. She didn't need to stay in bed all day. She joined the afterschool activities our Fräulein planned. Our Fräulein's room was close to the big room we called the nursery. One rainy afternoon, my older brothers and sisters came to the room called a nursery. Friedrich noticed a guitar in her bedroom and asked if she knew how to play it. Her answer was yes. She invited us to sing with her.

"Now, Fräulein Maria got a surprise. She started to sing, then stopped. None of us were singing; she tried to find a song we knew. Finally she asked, what songs do you know? Marta answered, _Silent Night. _

"We sang with her the first verse and then again in parts. I don't remember who sang alto, soprano or tenor. That afternoon was the most fun we had had in years.

"The next day it also rained. We sat in the library room with a fire in the fireplace to sing. Frau Schmidt found us and chastised us for sitting on the floor. We had to stop because a guitar string broke."

"Was that the end of your singing?"

"Not at all, it was now November and Fräulein Maria suggested we make Christmas presents for everyone. Once again we were in the nursery to use its large table. All the time we worked we also sang Christmas carols.

"One evening Frau Schmidt left to visit her sister who was ill. Fräulein Maria decided we need to rehearse all the songs we knew. Again we sat on the floor. Liesl knew a few chords on her guitar and Brigitta could play some of the songs on the violin. While we were singing my dad came home.

"Adam, the most wonderful thing occurred. He loved our singing; his praise was genuine. He sat on the floor with us. My poor Fräulein was bewildered. She went to sit of the sofa. My dad wouldn't have it. Join us on the floor he said. He even picked up Brigitta's violin and began to play."

"Gretl, we've been talking over an hour. We better join the songfest."

The couple found each other shortly after breakfast the next day. Adam was anxious to hear more. Gretl didn't disappoint him.

"Adam, Fräulein Maria knew different rituals for preparing for Christmas. Do you know about an Advent Wreath?"

"I do. Our pastor encourages them. The church even supplies the materials."

"At lunch on a Saturday, Fräulein Maria asked where we hung our Advent Wreath. She was astounded at the reply that we had never heard of one. Brigitta asked, where can we buy one? Our Fräulein hastily answered, you don't buy one, you make one.

"Now all us children begged dad to make us one. He bought the supplies from list Fräulein Maria made for him. Phillip had found a wagon wheel we could use. Our Fräulein instructed my dad on how to weave the fur cuttings around the wheel and how to attach the ribbon.

"After the candles were in place, we had to find a place to hang it. Fräulein Maria told us it had to be a room large enough for all of us. My dad and my Fräulein had an interesting discussion about the meaning of the word, living room. The nursery was designated our living room. All the others were deemed too small.

"And so on that first Sunday of Advent we came together in our new living room. Our Fräulein added a large red candle under our wreath, which she called the light of world. Dad read the Gospel reading of the day and lit the first candle. Then we sang both Advent songs and Christmas carols. Even Frau Schmidt and the others sang with us."

"It's almost like you became a family."

"It was Adam and Christmas Eve was just as special. Austrians receive their gifts on that day. The church always has a Mass for the children in the late afternoon. We children never saw the room with our Christmas Tree; it was in a large room which was always locked. Even I knew the adults spent several nights, not only decorating the tree but also preparing all our gifts.

"It's an Austrian tradition to sing _Silent Night_, all three verses, before the doors are opened. And then Dad says Merry Christmas personally to everyone and then the door is opened.

"Adam, I can still remember that Christmas. The tree glistened with all its candles and a big star on the top was very bright. The room had several tables covered in white cloths. Signs designated our gifts.

"Fräulein Maria had as much fun as we did. I now know she grew up poor without a father and mother.

"She was an orphan, Gretl?"

"Yes, but somehow, she had learned how to love. Adam, from that day on, I felt differently. I was happy; I had come out of my shell."

"I don't think that's the end of your story."

"It isn't. The worst of the winter in Austria is the first two months of the New Year. Of course school continued. On our two free afternoons, Fräulein Maria showed us how she used to play in the snow. And our dad stayed at home on more than one occasion to take Liesl, Louisa, Kurt and Friedrich skiing.

"By March the snow was gone along with the frigid temperatures. We had all but forgotten about Princess Yvonne because we were so happy with Fräulein Maria and my dad's happiness as well. One day he announced she was coming to visit. Even I remember Brigitta asking why and when Dad questioned her; she told him she wasn't needed; we had Fräulein Maria.

"My dad was speechless. Frau Schmidt filled the void by asking when she would arrive."

"Something tells me this wasn't going to be a pleasant visit."

"I remember Liesl telling us we had to be polite, which we were. When she arrived we greeted her warmly along the the appropriate curtsies and bows. Then Dad introduced Fräulein Maria. Even I remember Princess Yvonne's greeting. She addressed her as a _wonder girl._

"A what Gretl?"

"You heard correctly. She must have learned from Dad about our wonderful Christmas and how much my dad enjoyed our singing."

"Something tells me there's more to this story."

"There is; remember the nursery was near our Fräulein's room. The door wasn't closed. Brigitta saw the Princess go past it. And then we heard voices coming from it. We could only hear a few words. One was _leave._

"Brigitta was bold. She went out in the hall to listen near her door. She heard more than she wanted to. She told us, the Princess wanted to send us to boarding school and that we weren't invited to the wedding. We were terribly distressed and there was nothing we could do.

"She was jealous, Gretl. A jealous woman can be very cruel. Did your Fräulein leave?"

"No, something else happened which must have convinced her to stay; but everything changed. It was almost like a black cloud had descended on our house. She avoided my dad like the plague.

"But then a very unfortunate incident became a turning point."

"This sounds like another one of those amazing tales."

"It is. Sadly, Frau Schmidt broke her leg. Dad needed someone to take her place."

"He asked your Fräulein. Am I correct?"

"You are. One of the maids was asked to find her. We children followed her to dad's study. We could hear her even though the door was closed. First we heard a very loud laugh and then her explanation that she never learned housekeeping at the boarding school.

"Dad's voice was desperate and loud. He suggested she could learn from a book he had seen at the bookstore.

"My Fräulein must have heard his desperation and agreed."

"Did he buy her that book?"

"Oh yes, every day after our lessons were over she would read it. Dad left in a couple of days later to visit the Princess. Again none of us knew the state of affairs between my dad and my Fräulein. Nor did we know the reason for his visit to see the Princess. We received postcards from him and I know my Fräulein sent letters assuring him the house was well taken care of.

"Dad came home and barricaded himself in his study. He mentioned to Stefan he was writing his memoirs; he even ate meals in there. One day Liesl called us all to the nursery. Our Fräulein was busy with spring cleaning.

"Liesl and Louisa had decided the only way for us to keep Fräulein Maria with us, remember she was only here until school finished, was for dad to marry our Fräulein. Brigitta, Marta and I were chosen to talk to him. When we went inside his study, Fräulein Maria was high on a ladder cleaning a chandelier.

"So you were a bunch of connivers."

"Yes, that's a good word. We told him our thought and he responded. _I don't think she likes me._ That sent us out into the hall to ask her. We heard the correct response. _Of course, I like him. _We ran back to tell him. He sent us back to the nursery.

"We had dinner without him. Fräulein Maria was her usual self. Bedtime came. All of us waited a while before crowding into Liesl's room. Then we snuck out on to the balcony above the great hall. We could see our Fräulein arranging flowers. Then Dad appeared.

"We knew we had to very quiet. We heard Dad say. _That was awful nice of you._ Our Fräulein was bewildered. She didn't have a clue what he meant.

"Dad calmly explained. _The children told me you accepted my offer to marry you_. Our poor Fräulein dropped the flowers and scissors on the floor. She had no words right then.

"She went on to remind him that in a few days her time was up and she would return to the Abbey to take her vows. Dad's eyes fell to the floor, he asked. _Is that your final answer? _

"We children held our breath. Our Fräulein answered. _I could ask someone at the Abbey; she could help me discern the Will of God. _We watched her leave and our dad pace and look at the clock. We returned to the nursery. Brigitta kept watch. When the doorknob turned she ran back to get us.

"We watched; we heard a tear-filled Fräulein tell him, _yes, I was told it was God's will that we marry_. My dad held his arms open. She ran to him and smothered her face on his shoulder and cried. We children could no longer be silent. We let out a loud cheer. The couple ignored us; instead my dad freely kissed her. Then he said. _Seven children need to go to bed. You got your wish._ We scampered away.

"I don't know how any of us fell asleep that night but we must have. We also woke earlier than usual. Again we assembled in Liesl's bedroom. We debated about going downstairs. Brigitta decided to be our scout.

"In moments, she returned and told us dad and our Fräulein were in his study. The door wasn't closed. She heard Dad say. _Maria, are you prepared for hugs which could push you to the floor?_

"We decided not to be quiet. We gave our Fräulein fair warning we were coming. We burst into the study and literally climbed all over her. She shed tears of pure joy. Our happiness was tempered when we learned it would be months before they married.

"Years later we learned the reason. Dad knew that the news he was not marrying the Princess could lead to cruel rumors. He wanted pictures of Maria taken to prove she was not pregnant."

"I read in the newspaper that a woman almost killed herself because of such rumors. People need to learn to mind their own business."

"My thoughts exactly. In order to quell further rumors, Dad went on a trip. He promised to write to us. His letters were really for our Fräulein but she did share parts of them.

"So, your Fräulein and your dad carried on a courtship through the mail."

"Yes, that's true. We children became even closer to her. Now we counted down the days until he would return. Fräulein Maria shared with us the fact she had made such a calendar to count down the days until she could return to the Abbey.

"Brigitta asked if she was sad that she wasn't going to be a nun. She was truthful. She told us. _God's will has no why. One needs to accept it and to pray for understanding. I believe with all my heart that I have found the life I was destined to live. I couldn't be happier._

"We had a busy summer. Fräulein Maria took us everywhere. She had even sewn play clothes for us. We could now play all those games she knew. It no longer mattered if our clothes got dirty. There were enough bicycles for all of us. Kurt's had a wagon attached for Brigitta. She still couldn't do anything that strenuous.

"The summer faded into fall. We played in the piles of leaves Phillip had raked into a huge pile. Now kickball was our favorite game."

"The wife of one of Dad's best friends came to the house to help our Fräulein plan her wedding. I remember her words. _Thank you Eleanor, I know nothing about planning a wedding._

"Eleanor made all the arrangements, the announcement for the newspaper, helped her buy her wedding gown and plan a reception at the house. She even took us children to town to buy our wedding clothes.

"We were so excited when Dad's last letter told us he would be home soon. We also knew that our Fräulein would return to the Abbey to prepare for marriage. We didn't complain. We were too happy with knowing we would soon have a new mother.

"Frau Schmidt returned in time for the wedding. Dad made one of our sitting rooms for her, it had a comfortable chair and her large basket of needlework was brought from her bedroom. She no longer needed to go up and down the stairs, except to sleep.

"On their wedding day, Eleanor's husband sent his butler with his large car to help drive us to the church. When we arrived, the boys went with Stefan to wait with our dad. We girls found our Fräulein in the Bride's room. None of us had seen her gown. We stood there with our mouths open because it was so beautiful. She made us laugh when she told us we weren't fish and to close our mouths.

"But you're so beautiful, I told her. And you look very nice as well, she responded. And I can't wait to see you father; he wouldn't tell me what he was wearing."

"Liesl guessed that he might wear one of his uniforms_._ Just then the Reverend Mother came in. She was so nice and pleasant. She spoke to each one of us. Then she gave our Fräulein a final blessing and departed. The music began. We took our places.

"Me and Marta held hands as we walked down the aisle. Brigitta followed us; behind her were Louisa and then Liesl directly in front of our Fräulein. Liesl had been correct; Dad was wearing his dress uniform complete with his Maria Theresa Cross. He was very handsome.

"My new mother told us later, she felt like her heart was beating like a runaway train. The ceremony and Nuptial Mass took about an hour. We children almost ran behind them as they exited the church. All of us wanted to call her mother for the very first time. We went back to the villa for a wonderful reception; lots of food, music for dancing and cutting of the wedding cake.

"Now this is the strange part. They didn't go on a honeymoon. They had decided they needed to really get to know each other and to become a real family. Advent started the following Sunday and then all the preparation for Christmas. It wasn't until after winter passed did they go away. One of Dad's fellow officers owned a lodge in the mountains.

"They were gone about ten days. We didn't need anyone to look after us; Frau Schmidt, Katia along with Stefan and Phillip kept a watchful eye. Most of the time was spent in school and during the evening we would entertain them by singing.

"We did anticipate their return. When they did, even I could see how much they loved each other. Our family was whole. Life was never better. Not even the Germans could tear our family apart. We came to America to share our music. Mom has always said it is music which can help all people of the world come together.

"Gretl, I believe you and your family have been successful. There are people here from all walks of life. I've heard many say they are going to always have music in their homes. And some want to have their own music camps.

"And Gretl without your music camp we may have never met. I have a surprise for you. I talked to your dad."

"What did he say?"

"He said yes. Now answer this question. "Will you marry me?"

"Adam, of course I will. You are my knight in shining armor; my prince with the glass slipper. You are my all. I love you with all my heart.

"Ditto my darling Gretl."

Epilogue

Gretl's demons of her past never again reared their ugly heads. She and Adam married the next spring right there in the chapel. They like Gretl's siblings lived close by. Every Sunday they would all gather in the lodge for a good old fashioned songfest.

Life couldn't have been better.


End file.
